


камень, ножницы, бумага

by tastessobitter



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastessobitter/pseuds/tastessobitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>во что играют Том и Серж</p>
            </blockquote>





	камень, ножницы, бумага

_Камень._

Не в силах больше терпеть, Том толкается в кулак Сержа, сипло выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы и вжимаясь вспотевшим лбом в его плечо. Серж удерживает его за бедро и двигает рукой нарочито медленно, плотно обхватывая член влажными от слюны и смазки пальцами.  
– Не спеши, детка, – шепчет он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был готов трахать меня очень долго.  
– Бля-ять, Серж, – ноет Том и бессильно запрокидывает голову. Серж целует его в шею, дроча ему всё так же медленно и тягуче. Том недовольно мычит, выворачивается из-под его губ и лезет с бесстыдным мокрым поцелуем, от которого Серж теряет голову и сбивается с ритма, начиная двигать рукой рвано и быстро. Том постанывает и прикусывает его губу.  
– Всё... Хватит... Всё уже, я готов, – сбивчиво бормочет он. – Твоя очередь. 

 

_Ножницы._

Том аккуратно водит в его теле двумя пальцами, раздвигает их, растягивая тесный проход. Серж стоит на четвереньках и тяжело дышит, опираясь на дрожащие руки. Тома безумно заводят выпирающие позвонки на его спине и взлохмаченная макушка. Он целует его в лопатку, а потом, введя пальцы как можно глубже, сильно шлёпает по тощей заднице. Серж вздрагивает от неожиданности и громко стонет, выгибаясь и ещё сильнее насаживаясь на его пальцы.   
– Шлюшка, – мурлычет Том, возбуждённый этим зрелищем. Он поглаживает его покрасневшую ягодицу и шлёпает ещё раз. Серж опирается на локти и опускает голову на скрещённые руки, прогибаясь в спине и выставляя зад. Том облизывает пересохшие губы, вытаскивает пальцы и входит в него сам, придерживая за бёдра.  
– Ох, да-а, – глухо мычит Серж, и Том в отместку начинает двигаться так же медленно, постепенно разгоняясь под аккомпанемент его стонов и собственных хриплых выдохов. 

 

_Бумага._

Перевернув Сержа на спину, Том гладит раскрытыми ладонями его бока, грудь, плечи, проезжается по животу, размазывая его же сперму. И без того отзывчивое тело Сержа после оргазма становится особенно чувствительным, от прикосновений по нему проходит дрожь, а кожа покрывается мурашками. Он пытается отдышаться, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя. Том ведёт ладонями вверх, накрывая его соски, и Серж дёргается.  
– Том, не надо сейчас.  
– Хорошо-хорошо, прости, – миролюбиво шепчет Том и опускает руки вниз, поглаживая его бёдра. Он ещё немного любуется вымотанным, обессилевшим Сержем, мягко целует его в плечо и ложится рядом, прижимая его к себе.


End file.
